wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Super ShowDown 2019
Super ShowDown (2019) was a pay-per-view (PPV) and WWE Network event, produced by WWE. It took place on June 7, 2019, at the King Abdullah Sports City's King Abdullah International Stadium in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. It was the second WWE event promoted under the WWE Super ShowDown chronology and the third event under WWE's 10-year partnership supporting Saudi Vision 2030. Controversy Similarly to the two previous WWE in Saudi Arabia events, WWE The Greatest Royal Rumble 2018 and WWE Crown Jewel 2018 (both the previous year)—several WWE wrestlers were not authorized or refused to participate at Super ShowDown due to it taking place in Saudi Arabia. John Cena and Daniel Bryan, both of whom had previously refused to participate for the Crown Jewel event in the wake of the assassination of Jamal Khashoggi, also refused to participate at Super ShowDown. Bryan's reasons to refuse to appear at Crown Jewel had also reportedly included the treatment of LGBT people by the country and because of Sami Zayn's ban from the Greatest Royal Rumble event. Sami Zayn, who had previously not been authorized to compete at the Greatest Royal Rumble due to being of Syrian descent, as Saudi Arabia has strained relations with Syria, also declined participating at Super ShowDown. Kevin Owens also refused to participate at Super ShowDown in support of Zayn, his friend. Owens was reportedly slated to face Kofi Kingston for the WWE Championship, leading WWE to schedule Dolph Ziggler, who had been inactive since January to focus on his stand-up comedy career, to replace him. Aleister Black reportedly was not authorized to participate on the show due to his body featuring several tattoos with "some religious connotations" that might offend Saudi Arabians; it is unknown if this was a decision from WWE, or a request from the Saudi General Sports Authority. One of Black's tattoos depicts Lilith, a female figure in Jewish mythology; in a 2018 interview, he referred to her as "the first woman to ever rebel against paradise. The reason she is there for equality, equality for every man and woman – which is the most important thing there is." Just hours before the event started, reports emerged about WWE attempting to add a women's match to the card. The match would have seen female wrestlers Alexa Bliss face Natalya but was ultimately rejected by the Saudi Arabian government. During the two prior WWE in Saudi Arabia events, all WWE female wrestlers were banned from participating due to the limited rights women have in the country. Results * KickOff - The Usos (Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso) defeated The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) * Seth Rollins © defeated Baron Corbin for the WWE Universal Championship * Finn Bálor © defeated Andrade for the WWE Intercontinental Championship * Shane McMahon (with Drew McIntyre) defeated Roman Reigns * Lars Sullivan defeated Lucha House Party (Gran Metalik, Kalisto, and Lince Dorado) by disqualification * Randy Orton defeated Triple H * Braun Strowman defeated Bobby Lashley * Kofi Kingston © (with Xavier Woods) defeated Dolph Ziggler for the WWE Championship * Mansoor won the 51-Man Battle Royal by last eliminating Elias * The Undertaker defeated Goldberg Note - Battle Royal also featured Akam, Akira Tozawa, Ali, Apollo Crews, Bo Dallas, Brian Kendrick, Buddy Murphy, Cedric Alexander, Cesaro, Chad Gable, Curt Hawkins, Curtis Axel, Dash Wilder, Drew Gulak, EC3, Eric Young, Erik, Heath Slater, Humberto Carrillo, Ivar, Jey Uso, Jimmy Uso, Jinder Mahal, Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows, Matt Hardy, Mike Kanellis, Mojo Rawley, No Way Jose, Oney Lorcan, Otis, Rezar, Ricochet, Robert Roode, Rowan, Rusev, Samir Singh, Samoa Joe, Scott Dawson, Shelton Benjamin, Shinsuke Nakamura, Sin Cara, Sunil Singh, The Miz, Titus O'Neil, Tony Nese, Tucker, Xavier Woods, and Zack Ryder See Also WWE Network Specials -- WWE Super ShowDown